Do You Love Me Doctor ?
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: ,,Tell me Florence …do you love me ?" - She couldn't , he was her assistant , her secretary, he was just a young lad…that's what he was for her… - She smelled so good, she looked so good, she behaved so good, she even tasted so good, and still she was so unreachable…until now. Renfield/Dr. Florence Seward
1. Do You Love Me Doctor ?

A loud gasp escaping Florence's lips.

,,JESUS !''

Shocked face, hand put on her chest, the other one, still holding lightly a cigarette,quickly reaching for gramophone on her table to switch it off.

,,You'd like to give me a _damn_ heart attack ?!'' she was facing her quite pale secretary, who was standing at the door of her office. ,,What-are-you doing here ?''

,, _Foolish me_ , left my billfold in my desk…you're working late ?'' Renfield slowly spoke, with slight sign of shuddering voice and twitching moves.

,,It's driving me mad…'' Florence , not noticing at all, at first, fizzling her cigarette into her marble ashtray slowly.

,,What's that ?'' secretary asked quickly out of curiousity.

,,Miss Ives…suppose I can tell, she's a _split personality_ , very _rare_ …in this one session she manifests three distinct people-''

,,-Really…which..people ?'' Renfield quickly reacted.

,,Go on home now…'' Florence realized, there is _something_ wrong, eyeing him, how he twitched time after time, all so pale, his eyes a bit different than usual.

,,You look like you could use some sleep. You're awfully pale-are you _sick_ ?'' she couldn't deny to ask.

,,Ohh-just the touch of the ague…'' he start quickly shaking his head ,,..I'll be right as rain soon-right as rain-yes I will-right as rain will I be- _yes_ ….'' His body shaking now, a bit more visibly.

She looked at him confusedly.

,,Ac-actually I wan-wanted to ask, for…for advice,'' he quickly distracted the topic.

 **Ohh-does she really have to wear such clothes…that cling to her-**

,,But you're not my patient, Mr. Renfield,'' she uttered slowly, patiently watching him.

 **Ah-how much I want to be-**

,,I mean, short…since you're…working…late-'' he twitched.

,,Alright, but just because it's you, and it's _for once_ !'' she nodded, not quite sure of what she's agreeing about.

,,I promise I'll be quick !'' he fastly sat down opposite her in chair, she wanted to stop him, but then she rather let him.

,,Well, what's your problem ?''

,,Woman,'' he uttered very slowly.

 _Like this wasn't every man's problem !_

,,Mhmm….and ?''

,,I'm having affection fo-for her such a long time an-and she's still acting cold and _unreachable_ ,'' Renfield explained.

,,Do you feel for her something ?''

,,Actually-yes-'' swift answer flew across the room.

,,And have you tried to tell her ?''

,, _Few times_ …'' he remembered all those morning he greeted her with his same humble smile, every evening when he tried to ask her out, but she politely refused, those times when he wasn't becoming _this-blood-eating-monster_.

,,Then why do you still love her ?'' Florence raised her hands, like she couldn't see any reason.

,,Because she's beautiful, alw-always ki-kind and…I don't have anybody _else to left_ ,'' he swallowed finally admitting aloud, his fate.

,,I understand, then…why don't you try to tell her _otherwise_ then ?'' she offered a slight smile of hers.

 **Ohhh-I could kill for that smile !**

,,And how ?'' he was curious.

,,Well, for example, next time when you see her, take her hands and tell her, or made her _feel_ that you have affection for her !'' Florence smiled again, not knowing what she had just done.

,,And now, please go home and have some sleep Mr. Renfield…I'm going home as well,'' standing up and taking away her cylinders, leaving him thinking in chair.

 _Please let him go away before I come back there…_

She prayed in her mind, hearing the doors, and breathing in relief.

,,Jesus, Mr. Renfield…twice this day is enough I think !'' gasping again since he closed the door, but haven't left the room, rather moved to _her_ chair.

But he stepped swiftly closer to her shock, grasping her waist and without any warning his lips met hers.

,,Mhhhmmmhh-'' she whimpered in protest at first, but then she closed her eyes, feeling that nearly forgotten sensation of soft, warm lips on her own ones.

Getting a grip she broke the kiss to yell her surprise off her ,,What do-you think you're doing Mr. Renf-''

Another kiss silenced her, but this one completely this time. Her lids fluttered as she moaned, when his hands held her gently by her back, and his tongue slowly fought its way to her mouth.

And just like that she let herself being enchanted by such _kiss_.

,,Mr. Renfield-no…'' she broke the kiss once again, backing away from him, her back hit her bookshelf. ,,We are collaborators…we can't –yo-you can't ! I'm so sorry…''

,,You will be much…much more sorry _doctor_. Once I kissed you I won't let go ! I was waiting for _this_ for so long…and you can't stop me now !'' he swiftly reached for her, she haven't got even a chance to do something, when he pressed her against her own table with her back.

,,Ahh-Mist-'' she yelped in another protest, interrupted again, by his tongue moving against her in ways she could -,, NO ! No, no, no, Mr. Renfield… _go off me_ !'' she tried to push him away, but he ripped apart her black coat with her blouse in response.

Gasping in scandal she covered her corseted body.

,,For the bloody-bloody-bloody-Master…why woman have _those_ bloody-blo- _things_ for ?!'' he tried to find any sashes or clasp, realizing they're on its back. He hadn't any time _for this_!

,,I think, that's enough of game…release me Renfield !''

,,Shhh-'' pressing hand on her mouth, since she was still lying, oppressed by his body on her table, clutching her hands to her clothed chest, when he finally found something, with what he could easily get rid of her corset.

,,Mmm !'' she whimpered to his hand when her letter-opener dagger shinned in his other hand as the light of the lamps in her room enlightened it.

 _He's mad ! No he's more than that…he's lunatic ! He'll kill me…kill me and then rape my dead body !_

He released her mouth, and as he expected she screamed for help, holding her hands hardly away of her chest, by one swift move he quickly cut open her corset, tugging it apart, revealing her beautiful, beautiful figure.

,,Ho-Mother-I could only _dream_ about this sight !'' he chuckled, twitching again as she screamed slightly once more.

,,MISTER RENFIELD !'' she yelled at him in shock and despite, covering her ample breasts.

,,Don't be shy doctor…you don't have to be, for your amazing body…'' leaned down whispering to her ear, making her eyes close.

,,Ahhh-'' a slight moan escaped her, when he ran his tongue up the side of her neck.

He could feel her blood pulsing beneath his lips. He felt that tremendous desire to bite his white teeth into her skin and suck her out to the last drop. But then his _beautiful_ Florence would be dead and he would be more alone than he would want.

She _smelled_ so good, she _looked_ so good, she _behaved_ so good, she even _tasted_ so good, and still she was so unreachable…until now.

Renfield stuck on her neck, sucking, teasing her and withal himself, keeping him so hard to _not_ bite her…she was too good to become such _monster_ as he was now. She doesn't deserve _this_ …

His hand trailing across her soft , rapidly heaving breasts as she moaned in response to his mouth. Gently pushing away her own hand, which was still covering part of her naked bust, and replaced it with his own hand, squeezing delicately, making her groan even louder.

,,How long it was…since you've been _with a man_?'' he whispered, his breath hot against her neck.

She froze, not answering, slowly losing herself in his caresses, realizing that it's awfully long time, since she was with a man.

,,Tell me how much you've been neglected…and I'll fix it I promise…but you have to communicate with me doctor…for so long I wanted to make you happy, and now when I can…I'll let you choose – do you want it _gently_ …or _roughly_ ?'' his teeth desperately grazed her neck up and down, landing below her ear.

His other hand meanwhile rolled up her skirt, she haven't noticed, and when he finished his sentence, he gently grabbed her most intimate places.

,,Oo !'' she gasped, hardly swallowing, her left hand quickly reaching behind her head, grappling the edge of her table.

,,Please…docto-''

,,-Florence…'' she finally breathed, with her other palm pushing his face to her, to kiss him.

 **GOD !**

Moaning to his mouth in response to his hands, that were both working her _flesh_.

,,Florence,'' he smiled to their kiss, breathing her name.

She grabbed his collar, drawing his ear to her lips, whispering harshly ,,… _Roughly_ !''

,,This is exactly what I wanted to hear,'' Renfield chuckled, kissing her again, but she seemed not so much interested in what he was saying.

Leaving her breast to her protest, he rolled her skirt up with both hands now, swiftly ripping her underwear, making her screech on the table. Wildly smiling at her, Renfield pressed his body down at her once again, shifting himself from his pants and to her, nicely splayed slit.

Kissing her once more, he swallowed that loud moan of pleasure when he quickly penetrated her. Her head fell heaving with dull hit on her table.

,,God…'' she whimpered, when he start moving inside her vigorously.

,,Tell me doctor-''

,,-Flo-Oh-Florence !'' she moaned, squeezing her eyes, savoring that feel of _man inside her_ once again. He was thick and rough, and she was eager for every his following thrust.

,,Tell me _Florence_ …do you love me ?'' he licked on her neck once more, smelling her scent, tasting her skin, feeling her blood, feeling her pulse, that was becoming faster, with every his deeper move inside her.

,,Wh-what ?'' she muttered deliriously, her eyes closed, her hand holding his neck when he switched to lick down to her exposed bosom, as her other hand tightly clutched the edge of her table. Rocking her hips in time with his, she was lost in this feeling, being wanted, being deliciously _ravished,_ and what more…she could feel he seriously loved her…but did she felt the same ?

,,Do you love me ?'' thrusting faster, deeper in her wet cunt.

She couldn't , he was her assistant , her secretary, he was just a young lad…that's what he was for her…

,,Answer me !'' he thrusted rougher, making her breath catch in her throat.

But if she answered honestly…only God knows what shall he do with her…to her…

,,Yes !'' she moaned, pressing him to her breast, when he sucked at her nipple, making her whimper more desperately, since she was hovering on the edge of that so long unfelt peak of pleasure.

He smiled, picking a bit more his pace, feeling close.

,,Ahhh-Renf-Ohh-Oh-Oh-Oh ! AHHH !'' loud scream of ecstasy, when she orgasmed, her walls clenching around his still thrusting member.

Panting for breath, she dryly swallowed, her eyes flashing open when she felt him releasing himself inside her.

He breathed, like he wasn't even exhausted by his actions, pulling off her, and whispering hotly to her ear.

,,You're much better, than any whore I've been with…''

Her eyes went wide after those words.

,,And much more better than I expected…next time…next time will be better for both of us, I promise,'' narrowing himself and walking away, since he managed to righten himself in his pants.

Leaving her rapidly breathing on her own table, half naked, confused and nearly raped...but it wasn't rape-just because she gave in…just because she lost herself…just because she let herself being overwhelmed…

… _just because she loved him._


	2. To Be Safe

_A.N.: I'm sorry, I just could deny and write second chapter, but this is the final. Now it's really complete :-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,,To hurt somebody, that is very easy,_

 _But to make the person happy, that is true art…''_

* * *

 _Okay, Florence, you have to figure out how to tell him, what happened yesterday was nonsense and mistake…..nowise ! For Christ's sake ! You don't have to tell anything….just walk there, and be as usual…no that's stupid idea._

Dr. Seward clutched a handkerchief to her mouth and nose, trying to avoid breathing the air poisoned by plague.

 _Alright, then you just…shortly….just tell him you let yourself drown in lust and his sweet-dirty talk….no…no way. Otherwise…Ohhh Florence think !_

She entered the building, thinking too much she didn't realized she put her hankie for a moment away and immediately start coughing.

Walking across the hall and into the waiting room, and then she heard it.

 _,,Of course it's so hard to judge another intentions…''_ gramophone fluently spoke in her office. Her mouth slightly opened in shock, when she saw Renfield sitting behind her table and listening to the gramophone.

,,What do you think you're doing ?''

When she get no answer, she stepped closer to him.

,,Mister Renfield-''

,,-Hush, please…'' he said forced, a frog that he was holding in his pale, cold hands croaked.

She eyed him shocked, but trying to stay cold and firm in her actions and decisions. Reaching to the gramophone with one hand she switched it off, looking at him inquiringly. And he spoke…

,,Doctor…Not really a 'doctor' though, could not save a live-'' _that's not true, my work can save lives…_ ,,-does not deal in blood…''

 _He's changed…he's paler…his eyes sicker…it's not him ! What, the hell is happening here ?!_

,,Get out, Now !''

,,I really must listen…her old love returns, the Master wants me to know everything she said of _him_ -''

,,Who exactly _is_ your Master ?'' but she already knew the answer crystal clear.

,,He has many names,'' Renfiled raised his eyes to her, seeing her _interest._

,,Dracula ?''

Renfield looked at her pleased and amazed, she could dare to say _his_ name loud. Oh if he wasn't so pale, and so ill, and so hankering for blood…

,,What does _he_ want from Miss Ives ?'' she said slowly, waiting for his answer, but when it wasn't coming for longer moment ,,-Answer me Mister _Renfield_ ! What does he want with her ?!''

,,The Master does not _want_ , she is already his…his bride, his beloved…'' he sniffed.

 **Oh her blood smell so ecstatically…if I could take** _ **her**_ **as my bride, shall I ask her, or just take her, as last night. No hold that monster inside you Renf-**

,,They sup on the flesh, and the blood, and the blood, and the blood,'' he couldn't help himself.

,,Where is she ?''

,,Not for your ears..… _unless I may keep them_ ,'' **I said that loud ?**

Anyway he grabbed harshly the frog, and walked around her table.

He was so thirsty, insatiably hungry and desiring for her, but he didn't want to hurt her precious Florence, she didn't deserve it ! But that was only the small part of Renfield reminding him to _not_ hurt her…and that small part was slowly but surely disappearing to his agony.

He hungrily bite into frog, disgusting Florence in front of him, making her almost gag.

 _Stay strong, stay strong you saw no-less dreadful things…_

She rather closed her mouth to not force herself to smell it.

 _Okay…it's clear…I'm not kissing him ANY-MORE !_

,,I think, we can consider _this_ my resignation, Doctor,'' he threw the frog away, swallowing.

At that moment Florence quickly grabbed the dagger she had on her table. Walking backwards, being haunted by his sickly blue eyes, she moved behind her table, suddenly something unpleasantly soft and wet under her feet.

She looked down seeing bit frogs all over her carpet.

,,They keep coming up the drains !'' he said with joy in his voice, he wasn't quite certain of what he was so thrilled. If it was from all those juicy, yummy, bloody frogs or from the fact that Florence was disgusted, shocked, scared, but still so beautiful.

,,Gifts from the Master ! All the night creatures are coming out to play !'' he crawled up on her table.

 **I want to play with you…just like last night-**

,,Where is she ?'' Florence whimpered desperately.

,,She is with _him_ !'' **Don't you understand ?!** ,,She is _home_!'' **Leave her alone, think of us !**

He swiftly moved in front of her. Her dagger shinned his way, stopping him.

Chuckling he shook with his head.

,,Your hands give you away, _almost_ doctor…'' Renfield noted after watching her shaking hand holding the dagger. ,,Shaking like that…shivering all over…''

But he didn't know, her hands weren't shaking of her age or of her growing fear to kill-no. Her hands would be firm as always…if it wasn't somebody she attracted once again.

She could kill, and she could kill without any problem…if it wasn't the man with whom she spent last night, if it wasn't man who was always so pleasant and so humble and so nice to her-how blind she was ignoring him, when he didn't deserve it. Only if it wasn't man she…she-

,,You're _not_ a killer…'' he smiled dangerously.

,,….You should've listened to more of the recordings…'' she said almost breathlessly, and then without any thinking it through, without hesitating, without regretting she quickly stabbed him with the dagger to his right shoulder.

Renfield screamed in pain, falling to the ground and away from her.

 **Why ? Why my doctor…my Florence ? Why would you hurt me ?!**

 _Quick ! Now you got the chance to-_

But she didn't manage to run far away, since he caught her ankle and tugged her down.

,,AHH !''

Renfield quickly stood up, rushing to her as she crawled forth trying to stand up as well. But he grabbed her shoulders to get her on her back. He wanted to lie down on her, but she was faster, turning on her front again and climbing up on her table. Grabbing her feet, she kicked him away.

But in the while she was on her feet again, he grabbed her shoulders once more and turned her, without any effort, plunging her on the table.

She felt like her strength is completely leaving her. Her hands on his, that were clutching her neck.

 _That's it…last time you defended yourself, but this time…this time you will die by the hand of man you once loved…yes…_ _ **loved**_ _…or ashtray ? Ashtray-ashtray !_

 **Stop it…stop it or you'll kill her…you don't want it…or do you ?**

 **-Yes…yes Renfield you do…you want her blood, remember…that sweet, sticky, juicy blood of hers, will be dripping down from your-**

Pain.

Pain and black, as his body fell heavily to the ground again, but this time for longer than before.

She put her marble ashtray back on her table, being amazed by her cleverness and quick thinking, and the rest of her strength…and maybe a lot about her lucky.

Her hand fondling her neck, as she gasped desperately fro breath, standing up from the table.

 _But what with him now ?_

* * *

 _,,No one ever believed in me you see…no one cared.''_

 _,,Help me Renfield, I'll be your friend…''_

 _,,I think you will….thank you-''_

Those thoughts were haunting her mind since she rushed from the Dragon's den.

 _,,If I had known a friend like you in my life, I mightn't have ended this way…so pitiful and pale…''_

She harshly walked across the halls in Bedlam, avoiding all of mad people.

 _,,They're in love doctor…have you ever been in love ?''_

 _,,Where is she ?''_

 _,,I don't think I've ever been in love…and now I probably never will be…do you love me doctor ?''_

It all ranged in her ear, but his last question the most…because she heard her Renfield saying it more than once…her Renfield-from when it was damn _her Renfield ?!_

She shook with her head as she walked under the ground.

,,Have you gave him a water ?'' she asked the guardian.

,,Of course Miss…he drank it at once, he was thirsty-''

,,-And something to eat ?''

,,We had only bread…but he ate it,'' guardian shrugged.

,,Fine, let me in,'' she nodded ordering.

,,But I must go now, they need me up-''

,,-I don't care, I have to see him !'' she nearly yelled.

,,But there will be no one to guide you if he attack-''

,,-I will guide myself ! Give the key and go if you need !''

,,Alright, it's all on your head…'' he gave unlocked the cell for her.

,,If something happened then try to yell as loud as you can,'' he said before he left with his keys.

She took a deep breath before she stepped into cell. She saw Renfield kneeling down on the ground and looking out of the window through jambs. She closed the metal door.

,,Why did you come back, doctor ?'' he spoke lowly and sadly. ,,It's all over…Vanessa is dead…my Master defeated…only my weak body, turning into bigger and bigger monster, left on its own…then why would you come back ?'' Renfield wasn't even looking at her, only staring out of the window, tied in vest.

,,I came to you,'' she said with low voice as well.

And yet he was _her Renfield_. Why she felt so guilty ? Because of she wasn't paying attention to him before he turned into this monster. Because she didn't care…before.

,,Why ?'' he turned to her with inquiring sight.

Not able to say anything. She lost her words, she lost her voice, and her senses were betraying her too.

She slowly walked to him.

,,Stay back…''

,,Why ?''

,,You don't know how much I _don't want_ to hurt you ! _''_ he whimpered clutching his back against the wall.

 _Oh for God and all Heavens !_

She stepped to him, despite his pleads and protests.

Kneeling to face him, her hands start reaching for him.

,,Doctor please don't…go away, and forget about me-it would be much easier for me-and I suppose it will be more easy for you.''

,,Remember calling me Florence ?'' she smiled at him, forcing him to look in her eyes.

,,Florence, please,'' he squeezed his eyes against her picture in front of him. It would be so easy to jump at her and suck all her blood away, but he didn't want to ! ,,I'm hardly fighting with my body !''

,,Then let me help you win that fight inside you ? Take my hand Renfield…'' she took of her gloves and reached for his tied hand.

He breathed in relief after feeling her warm hand.

,,Calm down your breathing, tell me now…everything that you wanted to tell me. I'm here for you, and I will listen I promise,'' she nodded when he opened his eyes.

,,Why now ? Why now, when you know I can't deny the monster inside me…why not before, when I was maybe not handsome, but normal ? Why are you torturing me Florence ?''

She closed her eyes hardly swallowing.

,,Because only now I found my love in you…''

His mouth widely open in shock.

 **She really said that…she really said that and there wasn't any mark of irony or compulsion…**

,,But why-''

,,-Shh, Renfield…I'm here, your Florence is here,'' she scooted closer to him, when he seriously start crying.

Letting him burry his face into her coat and soothing his cries.

,,I'm so sorry, for not paying attention to you, when you were trying to be polite. I liked how you were always nice, and modest with me…and I also like what happened last night, I haven't closed my mind from it, don't be afraid. I-I haven't felt so much love in so much roughness at once, and I liked it. Renfield I love you, please you have to win that fight,'' she cried now too, but still soothing him, by petting his hair and his back.

Now she was playing with fire, and tempting her fate. But she didn't care anymore how she will end up. Her husband , who was supposed to guide her, attacked her. Vanessa, her only real friend, died. And Renfield…her Rnefield…she'd rather be bitten from him, than to live her life now without him.

,,Renfield ? Renfield look at me ?'' she cupped his cheeks and raised his face.

He swallowed his tears, still fighting to not bite her, but what she said nearly killed him.

,,If you cannot save yourself, then bite me too…bite me and turn me into same strain as you…'' she squeezed her eyes and harshly tore away her scarf, exposing her neck for him.

 **No-no-no-no-no you can't ! You can't ! You can't ! You can't ! She don't deserve this…she don't-**

 **-Yes she does…**

 **No !**

,,Do it Renfield !'' a tear rolling down from her squeezed eye, he saw how it sparkled in bright daylight.

He leaned closer to her bare neck, she felt his hot breath on her skin, squeezing her eyes even tighter.

Despite of himself he opened his mouth preparing his teeth to bite, smelling her blood feeling her blood inches from his teeth.

,,Mmm-'' she whimpered and another tear rolling down her cheek as she felt.

But what she felt, surprised her.

Warm lips instead of sharp teeth.

Warm lips and soft tongue, flicking over her pulse point desperately. And then cold wind blew at wet place on her neck.

Her wet eyes flashed open, searching for Renfield.

,,I couldn't I-'' he shook with his head several times.

,,Renfield,'' she breathed.

,,Florence,'' his voice like a music to her ear, when he said her name instead of his usual 'doctor'.

Forgetting everything for a moment, she leaned to him cupping his cheeks again and kissing him passionately.

,,Thank you-thank you-thank you,'' she harshly whispered to his lips before kissing him once again, and he to her delight kissed her back.

 **This is have to be a dream…I don't believe it…it can't-**

,,What are you doing ?'' he asked when she unbuckled the belts of his vest to set him free.

,,I'm letting you free.''

,,But you don't know what I might do. Even I don't know, when the Vampire inside me will took over me again-''

,,-And what if he don't ? Ever again ?'' she smiled when his hands were free and he could put them in front of him properly, to stretch them as they were for long in one position.

His mouth tried to form words, but without vocalizing them, he just eyed her.

,,How generous from you…''

,,How do you feel now ?''

,,…free,'' his answer was more simple then she expected. ,,Free from blood, and flesh, and eternal hunger…'' he smiled relieved, and she could see it.

,,That's wonderful isn't it ?''

,,What will you do now doc-Florence…Florence,'' he forced a weak smile as he was still weak with his body.

,,I'm going to stay with you,'' she stroked his pale cheek.

,,What ? Why would you do that ? Aren't you free now too ?''

,,No…I'm free _with you_ ,'' she bit her lip, looking into his eyes. She looked deeply in them, watching-around his black dot, from the middle of his eye a dark blue color was coming back, and his other eye as well-does that mean he-

,,You're so beautiful,'' she didn't notice he eyed her from head to toe several times as she was captured by his eyes.

Ohh how long it was since man told her such things…

,,You mean it ?''

,,Yes ! You always were, I just haven't got the chance to tell you. What I have done last night was-spontaneous, almost forced, strength and half of that monster took over me, I'm sorry for that-''

,,-No, no, no, I told you I liked it…but…I'm certain you said, next time will be better for _both of us ?''_

Her hand landed once again on his cheek, stroking him.

,,Tell me Florence…is this a dream ?''

,,Why ?''

,,Because you always acted so cold and remote,'' he shook with his head, but her warm palm was calming him down.

,,I've changed,'' she smiled, her thumb brushing away the rest of tears from below his eye.

He couldn't hold himself, slowly turning his head, she waited for what comes, but she was ready for anything that shall come. His lips found another artery on her wrist, kissing softly.

She expelled a breath, her eyes closing. But he didn't bite her, just kissed her.

He by himself haven't got that need to search for her blood anymore. He start kissing up her wrist, his hands tugging up her sleeve to reveal another part of her skin, kissing it afterwards.

,,Renfield,'' she sighed, her voice thick with pleasure.

,,I'm so sorry, I shouldn't-I-I'm sorry…'' he backed away against the wall.

,,No ! No, Renfield, please…keep going,'' she pleaded, scooting to him on her knees, lifting her hands to him, for him.

This was completely different, than their first time. And completely different than anything he yet experienced with. No girl he was with, no whore treated him like this. None of them was pleasant as Florence, not warm as Florence, not beautiful as Florence.

When he wasn't doing anything, her both hands descended on her coat. She popped slowly her single button, tossing it off her shoulders to reveal her blouse.

He watched her with delight and growing desire. But _this_ kind of desire was hundred times better than for blood or flesh or roughness or anything else.

She put her coat behind her, sitting on it and reaching for his hands.

Now he felt like a young lad, inexperienced of the ways of women.

,,Are you sure of it ?'' he spoke lowly, nearly breathlessly.

,,Yes Renfield,'' she nodded, showing him beside her.

He shifted himself to her.

,,My name…say it again and add 'I love you'….please,'' he begged, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, stroking his cheek.

,,I love you Renfield, and now I'm not telling it because you asked me to…but because I love you Renfield,'' she sang, looking into his eyes again, and the dark blue, that was, just before few moments only round the middle of his eyes, was now spreading wider in his orbs.

She took his hands, and slowly guided them to her blouse. As she was eager for him now, she wanted him to rip it as he did it before, but he seemed to be paralyzed, and he start slowly unbuttoning each button.

His head descending on her neck again and his lips trailing up and down her throat, as his fingers worked the buttons, tugging her blouse apart and revealing her corset.

She moaned in her throat and her moan made him whimper, as he was sucking at her skin.

She let her blouse fall around her elbows, showing him her laces on the back of her corset. Taking his hands once again, but letting him lick her neck. His tongue gliding over her pulse point, with less and less need to taste her copper blood. She guided his hands behind her this time, and he immediately start untying her laces as she threw away her blouse completely.

When he was done, his kissed his way to her jaw, until his lips met hers again. His tongue surprisingly warm and soft. He was a good kisser, and until now he haven't got any use for it.

 **So, so beautiful…beautiful and mine now…mine…only mine…**

His hands took her corset and as he tugged the laces fully off, he just opened it for him, putting it aside, and his cold pale hands touched her pink, soft, hot flesh of her breasts.

,,Ohh-'' she moaned into his mouth and he eagerly moaned back.

She reached behind him and unlaced his vest too, forcing him to let her breasts for a moment, to take it off and throw it away.

She harshly tugged down his jacket, and then not taking too much time with unbuttoning his own vest and his shirt, before it both fell to ground.

Tangling her fingers in his messy thick hair, she reached behind him with her other arm and pressed her naked upper body to his pale, but surprisingly warm, smooth chest.

Embracing all of her warmth, her love, smelling her scent, feeling her pulsing heart against his skin, all of that he could feel, and he wanted to enjoy it before he could lose her again.

He went back to her neck, kissing up to her earlobe, her head lolling back, as he held her. He kissed up her throat before landing again on her lips, slowly laying down on her coat with her.

,,Mmm-'' a sudden sharp whimper from her.

,,Have I done something ?'' he worried, amazing her as he cared.

,,No-it's just cold,'' she uttered as the back of her neck touched away from the area of her coat, her skin touching cold floor.

,,What is cold, me ?'' he wanted to back away.

,,No…'' she stroked his cheek, bringing him back down at her. ,,Just the floor,'' she mumbled against his lips.

His hands moving across her breasts, caressing her as no-one before. She moaned to his mouth again.

Her hand trailing down his pale chest and lower, and lower until she reached his lap, and felt his growing arousal. She start rubbing him, stroking and brushing with her fingers.

,,Florence,'' his own growl escaping his lips. Now their breaths were so hot into cold environment of the cell, they were making a small clouds of steam when they were trying to catch their breaths.

He narrowed himself, and carefully removed her skirt with her underwear, tossing her shoes away, letting her wear only her stockings. She also sat up and unbuttoned his pants, making him growl with closed eyes, but not dangerously, only pleasurably. Getting rid of them when he turned to his back and threw them away with _his_ underwear, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, forcing him to lie down with her, and to kiss her again, and again, and again.

,,Ohh-Renfield please-'' she moaned loudly, when he penetrated her with one swift move.

,,Florence-'' he start repeating her name with every powerful thrust, his hand holding him above her, before she tugged him down completely, pressing his body desperately to hers, looking into his darkening blue eyes from his sick ones.

His other hand squeezed delicately her breast, his fingers drawing patterns on her skin after few moments, and then he descended on her dusky nipple, drawing it between his two fingers and tweaking it.

,,Ohhhohhh- Renfield ! God Renfield ! Ohh-yes ! Ohhh-please-'' she couldn't find her the right words, and couldn't steady her voice from moans and whimpers and gasps with every single thrust of his hard smooth cock.

,,Oh Florence, mine Florence,'' he dared to growl aloud, thrusting deeper.

,,Yes ! Ah-yes-my Renfield….I'm yours…I'm yours how long you please, I-love-you Renf-fie-ield !'' she panted for breath as he speeded up with his moves, pounding into her.

He couldn't help himself. But when she moaned her loud approval as she liked he, he was calm and fluently continuing into their together tantalizing orgasms.

He fell down beside, both panting, making more and more steam above them. Florence quickly scooted closer, hugging his waist in fear, he could run away now, or try to attack her or try something that might hurt her, and her feelings. After long despite of her feelings she finally felt like a human…no…like a woman…like a beloved woman after so long time.

His arm curled around her, clutching her closer to her delight, she smiled, her breath easing.

,,You know, Florence…'' he started ,,…I don't have any need to drink blood, I can't even smell yours now.''

,,You defeated that monster inside you,'' she smiled, kissing his chest, mumbling sleepily.

,,With your help…you _are_ a real doctor,'' he sighed, petting her arm.

,,Thank-you-for-saying-this-'' her voice forced, and her senses succumbing to sudden sleep.

,,Don't fall asleep, we need to get dressed before that guardian come back. I don't want anybody to see _you_ like this. That's not appropriate for a _lady.''_

She smiled as she heard him, she was rather flattered, but idea of sleeping was stronger, and she let herself succumbed to it fully.

Why not, when she felt after too long time _safe_ –as never before.


End file.
